Problemas de atracción
by Ada Ross
Summary: Barry tiene un pequeño problema y recurre a Roy. Drabble. Crack. Ligero AU post-manga.


Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío y blabla. Todo de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.

**Nota: **Bartola es el nombre en clave con el que se refiere Roy a Barry durante el caso de María Ross en la edición española del manga. No es que yo me haya sacado lo del Bartola de la manga, vamos xD.

* * *

**Problemas de atracción**

* * *

Cuando a media noche el aparato comenzó a emitir un zumbido, parecido al de un abejorro pero amplificado, Roy se arrepintió de haber comprado aquel walkie-talkie en la chatarrería que quedaba cerca de casa. El dependiente, un anciano con principios de demencia senil y extraño olor a aceite de engrasar, le había abordado en mitad de la calle. Por poco no le golpeó con el cacharro cuando trataba de enseñárselo, mientras soltaba una perorata sin fin sobre las ventajas y beneficios de ese nuevo invento que iba a revolucionar el mundo de las comunicaciones.

―¡Es como un radio portátil, jovenzuelo!

Roy había arrugado el ceño ante tal mención a su persona, pero decidió ignorar al buen hombre y prestar atención al invento en sí. Podría ser útil en ciertos casos, había pensado. Con esa idea en mente, y la de deshacerse del abuelo lo antes posible, Roy había comprado dos pares de walkies y había huido como alma que lleva el diablo. A la mañana siguiente los llevó al cuartel y los repartió entre algunos de sus subalternos. Sin embargo, la teniente Hawkeye le propuso algo que, sin duda, sería de más ayuda.

Barry the Chopper ya había demostrado ser valioso para el ejército (al menos para el coronel y su equipo) con el caso de María Ross. A pesar de ser un asesino en serie (o de haberlo sido), el tipo resultaba inofensivo y cómico; aunque con las agallas necesarias. Por eso Roy, tal y como le sugirió la teniente Hawkeye, le entregó uno de los walkies a Barry (que ahora "vivía" en la periferia de Central, en una casucha de madera repleta de espadas y hojas oxidadas).

―Barry, escúchame bien. Te voy a dar esto. Es como una especie de teléfono pero sin necesidad de cables, ¿vale? Te la doy porque puede ser conveniente que estemos en contacto, por si necesitásemos tu ayuda ―_aunque intentaré evitarlo_, añadió para sí mismo.

Barry no había objetado nada, y Roy se fue de allí tan tranquilo. Al menos así también podrían tenerlo controlado, algo que no vendría nada mal.

Pero entonces el chisme empezó a hacer ruido, y Roy maldijo por lo bajo todo cuando pudo. Salió de la cama con la lentitud característica de alguien a quien acaban de despertar de un sueño reparador, y se aproximó hasta el escritorio donde reposaba el walkie. Miró con odio el aparato, y la idea de prenderle fuego resultó muy tentadora. Aún así, resignado, tomó el cachivache y lo acercó hasta su boca.

―Aquí Mustang.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual sólo se escuchaban interferencias y algo parecido a una risa seca.

―Te echaba _muchito_ de menos ―respondió, de repente, una vocecilla horriblemente aguda al otro lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Roy. Tragó saliva.

―¿Barry?

―¡No seas tontín, amorcito! Soy yo, tu Bartola ―acabó la frase con un retintín que le hizo retroceder.

―¿Bar… tola? ―frunció el ceño, y de nuevo sintió en su fuero interno el ansia de quemar _algo_―. Te dije que no usaras el walkie para chorradas, Barry.

Oyó un carraspeo.

―Mustangcín, es que verás, me encuentro en serios apuros…

Roy se rascó la nuca y resopló. Con suerte, aquello era una pesadilla y él estaba durmiendo sobre el cómodo colchón de su cama nueva.

―Salía de casita, como siempre, ya sabes, y… vi un perrito. Como tú sabes, tengo debilidad por ellos; así que lo seguí, sigilosa para que no me descubriese. Pero acabé en un callejón oscuro…

―¿Y?

―Y ahora no puedo salir.

―¿Por? ―reprimió las ganas de matar a Barry, y lo que quiera que rondase por su cabeza con aquella estúpida parafernalia.

―Uh… imanes. En la basura… había… imanes…

Roy alzó las cejas. En su cabeza de formó la imagen mental de un Barry, bajito y rechoncho como era su armadura, pegado contra un montón de cubos y bolsas de basura e inmóvil. Averiguó al instante a cuento de qué venía la llamadita.

―¿Necesitas a tu príncipe para que vaya a rescatarte, querida? ―susurró con sorna, y una sonrisa pintada en la cara que bien podría haber avivado la ira asesina de Barry si hubiese estado delante.

Escuchó de nuevo algo parecido un murmullo, y la voz de Barry rumiando -insultos, probablemente-.

―Que vengas a ayudarme, gilipuertas ―atrás quedó la voz aguda y chillona de Bartola, para dar paso al tono grave y acoplado de Barry.

―Oh, qué ruda te has vuelto de repente, Bartola ―lanzó un suspiro melodramático―. Si me lo pides de buenas maneras, quizás me piense lo de ir y echarte una mano con tu pequeño problema de atracción.

Lo último que Roy escuchó fue un sonoro _crack _y el sonido que indicaba que la comunicación se había cortado.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Esto viene a cuento de un writing meme, donde te dan pareja, objeto y lugar, y a escribir una viñeta. Joanne Distte me dio: Bartola/Roy, walkie-talkie, y callejón. Y esto es lo que salió Dx.


End file.
